


For Science

by HelloWhisperingStars



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloWhisperingStars/pseuds/HelloWhisperingStars
Summary: The reader has a hard time falling asleep. Spencer thinks a little science experiment will help out.





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: First time writing any Criminal Minds stories or smut in general. I hope I got Spencer correct. Spencer’s speech was found online to make it sound more like him. I, unfortunately, can’t seem to find the link for the article. I was hoping to find it to give the writer credit. Anyway, please let me know how you liked it!

What was wrong with you? You usually never had any issues getting to sleep at night. Most of the time you were out before your head even hit the pillow. Closing your eyes you listened to the sounds of your boyfriends breathing as he slept peacefully beside you. All you wanted to do was sleep but that wasn’t looking like it was going to be happening tonight. No matter how many sheep you counted or how many times you counted backward from one-hundred it just wasn’t to be.

With a sigh, you pushed up on your arms so you can glance over the sleeping form of your love at the digital clock on Spencer's side of the room. The glowing green numbers glared at you declaring it was three in the morning. You had gone to sleep at eleven and for the last four hours all you have done is tossed and turned. You just couldn’t get comfortable. 

Quietly groaning you pushed yourself up and pulled the covers from your body. No point in laying in bed if you can't sleep. Maybe a cup of tea would help. Putting a foot on the floor you shivered at the cold. You made the move to stand but stopped when you felt a light pressure on your arm.

“Y/N? Where are you going, love?” Spencer sleepily mumbled blinking up at you as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

You smiled at his wild bed head. “I can't sleep, I was going to get a cup of tea. Sorry, I woke you. Go back to sleep baby.” 

“What’s wrong? Is it too cold? I can turn the heater up.” Spencer said as he rubbed your arm as he moved so he was sitting up a bit, leaning on his arm.

“No, I’m not cold love. I just can’t get comfortable. I’m hoping a cup of chamomile tea will get me to relax.” You said as you leaned over to run your hand through his messy hair giving him a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

“You know I read recently that if you want better sleep orgasms are the way to go. It’s because when you orgasm, you release a cocktail of hormones that actually promote good sleep. Oxytocin counteracts stress hormones and endorphins have a sedative effect. We should test that theory. For science.” Spencer said looking a bit more awake as he grinned at you his eyes holding a mischievous gleam in them. 

It always amazes you how he used to be so shy around you but now here he is two years later confidently asking to give you an orgasm. For science. You giggled a bit as you shook your head. “Maybe another night love. It’s really early and you have to get up in a couple of hours. I’ll be fine with some tea.”

Spencer cocked his head at you and moved so he was sitting up straight, watching as you stood from the bed. Leaning forward he gripped your wrist gently in his hand and pulled you back onto the mattress carefully. He hummed in satisfaction as he moved his hand away from your wrist so it trailed gingerly up your arm to rest on your shoulder as he wrapped his other arm around your waist and dragged you back against his chest ignoring your breathy calls of his name as he dipped his head down to place gentle kisses to your neck. Moving his lips up the column of your throat, he nipped just under your ear in that spot you liked so much. Spencer smirked at the small gasp you made as he continued to play with that spot.   
“Let me take care of you.” He muttered as he continued his path up and placed a kiss on your temple.

Your eyes had closed as he lips caressed your skin. Maybe science wasn’t a bad thing the tea could wait for another night. Nodding your head you turned to look over your left shoulder at him. “Okay,” You mumbled quietly. “But only for science.”

Nodding he gave you a heart-melting smile. “Only for science. Now let us get you ready for the experiment.” He said as he moved you to lay back on the bed making sure the pillows were behind you comfortably. Tapping your hips he grinned at you, “Up.”

Lifting your hips up off the bed you watched as he pulled your sleep shorts and underwear off, chucking them over the side of the bed to be lost in the darkness until morning. His hands gripped your thighs and pulled them apart so he sees the already dripping jewel between your legs. Biting your lip you let your head fall back against the pillows and closed your eyes as you felt him leave kisses and little bites all over the inside of your thighs. Gasping when he gave you a particularly forceful bite you knew would probably leave a bruise. 

“Spence!” You cried out as he finally gave your clit a little lick. 

Chuckling he glanced up your body at you. Slowly, he brought his mouth back to your pussy and continued his experiment. He listened as your breath hitched and small moans escaped your throat as he licked and sucked on your clit with ease. Releasing one hand from your thighs he moved into a better position and slowly eased a finger into your wet core. 

“Oh God, Spencer fuck!” You swore as you bucked your hips up at him. You felt the pressure build up as your legs started to twitch. Everything this man did to you was amazing. From the way, he licked at your clit to the way his long finger stroked your inner walls curling into a ‘come hither’ way to hit that sweet spot inside you. He would definitely be the death of you one day.

Spencer removed his lips from you and grinned as he felt you writhe on the bed and slowed his fingers movements against you down. He felt you getting close, that wasn’t what he wanted. Not yet. Lifting his head up he chuckled at your whine and glanced up at you watching your reaction to him curling his finger to graze your g-spot again. “Patience is a virtue Y/N. You mustn't rush science.”

“Spencer please!” You cried running your hand through his hair your eyes pleading as you tried to persuade him. “I'm so close... please... please..”

“Well, since you asked so nicely. We can rush this experiment, but just this once.” Smirking, he winked before placing his lips back where you wanted them. His finger moving at a quicker pace inside of you.

“Oh, God!” You cried as he brought you back towards the edge quickly. Your breathing hitched as you felt his tongue dance around your clit and his stubble graze across the skin on your thighs. Moaning, you felt your back start to arch and your muscles tensed as your boyfriend brought you over the edge. Closing your eyes in pleasure, you shuddered as he worked you through it. “Sp-Spen-Spence! No.. no more... Please!” 

Spencer smiled as he felt your hands in his hair trying to push him away from your sensitive lady bits. Pulling his hand away from the inside of your wet sex he gave one final lick to your clit and chuckled when you gasped and jumped in surprise. Putting his fingers into his mouth he slowly licked your juices from his fingers. “How did you like our little experiment?” 

You swallowed thickly trying to get your breathing back under control. That was one hell of an orgasm, Spencer never failed to satisfy you. You giggled and gave your fist a little pump in the air. “Science!”  
Blinking your eyes open you reached for him. It was your turn to perform a little experiment of your own. 

With a laugh, he shook his head and moved up towards the pillows to lay down again draping his arm around your middle and pulled you closer to him watching as you yawned. “Not tonight love. This was about you.” 

Pouting at him sleepily you reached for his sleep pants but stopped when his hand grabbed yours and pulled it away up towards his chest. Kissing your forehead he used his foot to move the blanket up so he could grab it and drape it over the both of you. “Get some sleep Sunshine. I love you.”

“Love you too,” You mumbled as you cuddled up closer to him already falling asleep. Smiling, Spencer closed his eyes letting sleep take him as well. 

Insomnia: 0, Science: 1.


End file.
